Knuckle Bine
Knuckle Bine (ナックル＝バイン, Nakkuru Bain) is a Beast Hunter and Morel 's apprentice. Despite appearing to be an aggressive man, Knuckle is very compassionate and easily moved to tears. Knuckle also gets along well with animals, having the habit of taking care of abandoned pets. Story Chimera Ant Arc Knuckle is first introduced as one of the assassins sent by Netero to take down Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck in order to gain entrance into NGL. After meeting the children, he indulges in training them every night for a month by allowing Gon to spar with him after doing his Ren training. At the end of the month, he and Shoot McMahon defeat the kids and enter NGL to assist in exterminating the Chimera Ants. Knuckle participates in the extermination of Chimera Ants throughout the Republic of East Gorteau as well. He and Shoot McMahon are sent to take out Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three feared royal guards. Combat Knuckle has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to fight enemies much stronger than him. Nen Nen Category: Unknown * Hakoware '(ハコワレ 「天上不知唯我独損」) Knuckle's ability is "Hakoware: Bankruptcy, Chapter Seven." It involves conjuring an indestructible mascot called the "Amortizing Power Redirector (A.P.R.)" ("Potclean" in the Japanese manga) onto the opponent after being dealt a blow from Knuckle. A.P.R. constantly lends Knuckle's aura to whomever its attached to, displayed by a rising counter on its forehead. As long as the A.P.R. is attached, any attacks done to Knuckle by his opponent return aura to him, lowering the counter. Until all of the aura lent by Knuckle is returned to him, Knuckle cannot be physically damaged by his opponent. The reverse is also true—each of Knuckle's blows only lends aura to his opponent, causing no damage (though in both cases the one receiving the blow may be knocked back by it). The interest rate on A.P.R. is 10% of borrowed aura, accrued every ten seconds. As the amount of interest accumulates, A.P.R. also grows in size. If the aura borrowed from Knuckle exceeds his opponent's total aura, the opponent goes bankrupt. Bankruptcy causes the conjured A.P.R. to transform into the "Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.)" ("Toritaten" in the Japanese manga), a demon-like mascot that follows the debtor for 30 days and forces them into Zetsu. The victim only accumulates interest when within 100 meters of Knuckle, but Knuckle can track the general location of the victim at all times, no matter how far away they are. Other Skills *'Running Knuckle is noted for his ability to run at full speed for an extremely long time, evading four police cars for a day and night when he had only just graduated primary school. *'Arithmetical Genius' Knuckle is also an arithmetical genius being able to do very complicate calculations very fast and without errors. Trivia *Knuckle's name is derivative from a commonly thrown baseball pitch known as the knuckleball; Shoot, Palm, and Gyro are all similarly named. *The acronym of Knuckle's ability Individual Ren Suppressor (I.R.S.) is a parody of the Internal Revenue Service agency. zh:拿酷戮 Category:Characters Category:Hunter